


夏日

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 普通的人设短打一个在夏天的短暂相遇
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	夏日

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在间隔年的夏天认识了马修·威廉姆斯。他刚从柬埔寨回家，打算好好利用一下新学期开始前的暑假学点什么，但只是每天无所事事地在家里打游戏或者出门晃荡，直到因为过于游手好闲被父母嫌弃所以跑去电影院打工。暑假的时候电影院里多得是与他年纪相仿的学生，阿尔弗雷德穿着围裙给他们装爆米花打汽水和卖电影票，琢磨着自己能不能趁没人的时候偷偷溜进去看一场电影。

他认识马修·威廉姆斯的原因只是他看到马修一个人买了一张他打算看的超级英雄系列的电影票的时候顺口问了一句，“你喜欢这部电影吗？”其实马修·威廉姆斯不喜欢看好莱坞动作片，只不过那天他实在是在家里闷得无聊，而电影院那天也只有这一场电影他没有看过。看到店员似乎很兴奋地问了这个问题，他下意识地说了是。然后阿尔弗雷德兴奋地开始说这整个系列的电影，他最喜欢的角色，唠叨着差点让马修不能在电影开始前进场。

夏天的炎热让人内心躁动，心跳加快，误认为自己是真实地动了心。在马修将要小跑着进场的时候，阿尔弗雷德在想自己是不是应该给他塞一张写着电话号码的纸条，然后发现自己讲了这么久竟然还不知道对方的名字。电影结束之后马修走了出来。阿尔弗雷德朝他喊了一声“嘿”，搞得其他观众也瞥向了这个奇奇怪怪的兼职职员。

马修来自加拿大，只是趁着暑假来美国和很久没见的父亲住上一个月。两个人都来自离异家庭让阿尔弗雷德觉得他们亲密了许多，而阿尔弗雷德也依着自己在这里多生活了几年作为本地人的自觉，在不用打工的时候开着妈妈买的二手车或是坐公交在市里四处转悠。即使是在北部，中午的阳光也炽热得可以烤焦大地。阿尔弗雷德和马修去博物馆蹭空调冷气，磨蹭到快要闭馆，再跑到对面的小店里喝饮料。阿尔弗雷德尤其喜欢西瓜味苏打水，冰只要一半。而马修会买枫糖酸奶。冰冷的甜味让夏天的燥热减少了一分。只有在喝完一杯冷饮之后才能够获得走出门在太阳底下等公交的力气。但只要站一会儿就立刻满身是汗，阿尔弗雷德扯着自己衣领来晃自己的T恤，让周围的空气流动起来带走丁点热气。他们在家里看电影，阿尔弗雷德害怕但又想看恐怖电影，于是马修只能妥协同意在大白天看电影，但必须拉上窗帘。他们坐在一起吃夏季的水果，有时是樱桃、桃子，有时是蜜瓜，阿尔弗雷德总是一惊一乍的，不小心松开了手上拿着的食物。他们同时弯下腰去捡，手指碰到一起。

马修比阿尔弗雷德小一岁，在今年秋季回多伦多上大学。他给阿尔弗雷德说自己要学的文学系，阿尔弗雷德对文学并不敏感，他一向对文字都不敏感。但他喜欢马修用他带着口音的英语念罗伯特·瓦尔泽的《夏日》。马修安静地听阿尔弗雷德说自己将要去的洛杉矶。他们都没有去过西部，但幻想中的加州拥有永远不结束的夏天，太阳烤得后颈发烫，海滩上一年四季都是穿着比基尼的女孩。阿尔弗雷德给马修说物理，马修也搞不太懂阿尔弗雷德说着的那些粒子，但那些希腊字母让马修感到天然的亲近，alpha, beta, gama，一个个音节在舌尖跳动。阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗，阿尔。马修，马特，马蒂。也许物理和文学没有差那么远。就像是多伦多和洛杉矶也只有三小时的时差，坐飞机只是五小时的距离。

马修要回家的那天看见阿尔弗雷德出现在他家门口。阿尔弗雷德是来给他带一小袋母亲烤的蔓越莓曲奇的。他穿着黑色的背心和卡其色短裤，露出了结实的手臂。马修朝他走过去，刚接过曲奇就收到了一个结实的阿尔弗雷德式的拥抱。

“下一个暑假见！”

阿尔弗雷德笑得像是夏天的阳光。


End file.
